


Only way

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, friendship relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x2 Back to the futurePhillip sends his condolences to Kathryn
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Phillip Watters, Kathryn Austin/Tommy Wilmette
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Only way

“Don’t let Tommy get you down”Phillip told her 

“I won’t”Kathryn said to Phillip 

“That ex husband of yours he’s a devil”Phillip says 

“You have no idea”Kathryn says to Phillip 

“My sincerest condolences to you I am sorry about Brooks passing”Phillip tells her 

“Join the boat”Kathryn said 

Phillip saw her smile at him but it was more of a fake smile 

“You don’t have to pretend everything is okay with me”Phillip told her 

“This is the only way I can manage Phillip”Kathryn replies


End file.
